anytime, princess
by Waffles Of Doom
Summary: in which clarke is kidnapped, bellamy plays hero, and the camp's unofficial leaders share a moment in the midst of a chaotic world [one shot]


**in which clarke is kidnapped**

Bellamy looked up as the gate opened yet again, Clarke's familiar blonde hair **not **waltzing through, ready to berate him for not getting enough done while she was out with a scavenging group, collecting food for the camp.

They were late, and he didn't like that. Twenty minutes late he could deal with, maybe, but not two hours. They were living in a dangerous world, and they couldn't take any chances.

They couldn't _worry _each other, and Clarke knew full well that Bellamy would worry if they were excessively late.

The gate opened again, and his heart dropped into his boots when he saw the scavenging group return - with no Clarke.

"Jasper?"

"They took her." Jasper said, his forehead creased with worry.

"The Grounders took Clarke?"

"No." Raven said. "Diana."

"Diana? Raven, we checked the drop ship site, there was nothing there, no one left alive-"

"Diana survived the crash, somehow. So did some of her people." Raven interrupted. "They took Clarke to use as leverage."

"Leverage against what?"

"Us." Raven shrugged. "The Arc."

"Clarke is the only person from Phoenix left in this camp." Jasper guessed. "If you want the Arc to do your bidding, you kidnap a girl who's basically royalty."

"They won't give in to their demands because of Clarke." Bellamy said quietly. "Everyone on Earth is expendable now."

"But we'll do their bidding." Octavia said quietly. "Wont we?"

Bellamy didn't respond for a second. "She's our healer, we need her."

"I think she's more than that." Octavia pushed.

"She's vital to **our** survival." Bellamy responded, a little too quickly. "Do you know were they took her?"

"They headed east - towards the drop ship." Raven said. "They must have set up camp near there."

"How didn't we find them?" Bellamy was angry with himself. They had been out at the drop site a few days previously, and there had been no signs of life, nothing.

"They didn't want to be found." Jasper said quietly. "They stole a drop ship and sentenced the entire Arc to death, I don't think they thought we'd welcome them with open arms."

"So they kidnap Clarke to get to us instead." Bellamy said grimly. "I'm going to go and look for her."

"You're not going alone." Octavia said.

"O, you have to stay here-"

"I don't have to do anything." Octavia said. "Clarke is my friend, and I'm going with you."

"Me too." Jasper said decisively. "I'm going too."

"I'm a good shot." Raven said, giving a half hearted shrug. "You need me."

"We need Finn too." Octavia said pointedly.

"No, we're not bringing Spacewalker-"

"He's the best tracker we have." Octavia interrupted bluntly. "If we want to find Clarke, we need him."

Octavia had a point, he had to admit that. "Grab rations, and guns. Meet me at the gate in ten minutes." Bellamy said, marching towards his own tent. He was going to find her, no matter what.

The camp needed her.

_He _needed her, if he was being honest. Bellamy couldn't lead the camp without Clarke, and he didn't want to. It worked, both of them working together to keep what remained of the 100 alive.

He'd fuck it up if he was left to do it by himself.

Not that he would be, because he had a pretty solid plan to rip Diana's head from her shoulders, and take Clarke home, safe and sound.

Grabbing his backpack, he stuffed a few extra rounds of ammo in it, as well as grabbing a knife and sticking it in his belt.

Bellamy was at the gate in five minutes, waiting impatiently for everyone else to arrive.

"We should head towards the drop ship." Finn said as he approached Bellamy. "If they headed, their camp must be near there. You said there was pieces of the drop ship they could have salvaged?"

"Easily." Bellamy said.

"They don't have as many people, so they would have had to stay close - they wouldn't be able to move the scrap far." Finn continued. "Its a safe bet to put their camp near there."

"Is there a water source near that location on the map?" Octavia had a brainwave. "They'd have to be close to that, right?"

"That would make the most sense." Finn nodded.

"Lead the way then, Spacewalker." Bellamy said, nudging the gate open with his gun. He caught Finn's wary look. "If you think I'm going on a rescue expedition with no weapons, you're more delusional then I thought you were. Diana and whoever else is with her aren't going to be friendly. They kidnapped Clarke for fuckssake."

"I don't like the guns either." Octavia said. "But he's right."

Finn didn't reply, but he headed out the gate, the rest of the group following him closely.

Gripping tightly to his gun, Bellamy stepped out into the forest, already on alert. As if the Grounders weren't a big enough worry, they now had Diana to worry about.

His main worry was Clarke though. Clarke, and getting Clarke home safely.

(_and maybe not letting her out of his sight ever again)_

* * *

"I think we found their camp." Octavia said quietly, taking in the scene ahead of them. They could see a camp fire, the orange flames flickering in the dimming light of the evening.

"Where's Clarke?" Jasper couldn't see her.

"There, by the fire." Bellamy said, the anger in his voice barely concealed. "They have her tied up."

"Does she look okay?" Jasper asked.

"I can't tell from here." Bellamy said, shrugging off his backpack.

"Bell, what are you-"

"Saving Clarke." Bellamy said, raising an eyebrow at his sister. "What we came here for?"

"You can't just march in and announce your presence-" Finn hissed.

"Who said I was going to?" Bellamy said. "I'm grateful for you leading us here. But leave the fighting to me."

"I can fight just as well as you can." Finn retorted.

"Sure." Bellamy nodded. "But you don't believe in violence. I do. And I'll do anything to get her back."

"And I wouldn't?"

Bellamy held out his gun. "Go on then."

Finn wanted her back just as much as anyone, but he hesitated to take the weapon.

"I thought so."

"Now is not the time for one of your pissing contests." Raven said. "The longer we sit here, the more likely it is they're going to find us. You going to go and get her or not Bellamy?"

Bellamy handed his bag to Octavia.

"Don't die." She said, offering him a slight grin.

"Just make sure you're ready to run when I get her. If we get split up, we'll meet at the field where Jasper found those nuts that made everyone loose the plot. Alright?" Bellamy replied, and started to move before anyone could answer him. He worked his way around the camp, moving quietly through the trees. He'd become quite light footed in the months since they landed on earth, out of necessity. Animals tended to have good hearing - so did Grounders.

He stopped, maybe five metres away from Clarke, taking in her appearance. She looked OK, all things considered. He could see the gentle rise and fall of her chest, and as she moved her head, he could see that she was wide awake, her eyes shutting as soon as one of Diana's people turned to look at her.

_Clever girl_, he found himself grinning. Edging closer, he kept one eye on Clarke, and one eye on the cluster of people in the camp. He reached out, brushing a hand against Clarke's, making her jump.

She shook her head at him, eyes wide.

Pressing a finger to his lips, he grabbed the knife in his belt, moving to cut the ties restraining Clarke to the tree. She kept trying to fight against him, her fingers desperately clawing at his hand, trying to communicate something to him he couldn't understand.

"Bellamy."

Someone grabbed Bellamy forcefully by the collar, dragging him out of his hiding place.

"I should have know you'd be the one to come and find her." Diana said, looking him up and down as he struggled against her henchmen's grip. "From what I've heard, you and Clarke are becoming quite the team. Take his gun."

Bellamy struggled as they ripped his gun from his body, his main defence being taken away.

"Shut him up." Diana said. "And check the trees for the rest of his people. He isn't stupid enough to come alone."

Bellamy couldn't help but groan when one of the guards punched him hard in the stomach, knowing exactly where to hit to make it hurt. Maybe he felt a bit too rebellious, a little too pissed off, because childishly, he reached out and stamped on one of the guard's feet, as hard as he could.

"Calm the fuck down kid." He growled, punching Bellamy square in the face, blood spurting from his nose.

"We need them alive for now." Diana warned. "Tie him up with her."

"I tried to warn you." Clarke said as they left her and Bellamy, moving back to the apparent planning side of camp, talking to Diana in hushed tones.

"Thanks princess, but its not like it would have stopped me."

"It should have." Clarke said. "The camp needs you more than I do right now."

"I need you." Bellamy admitted. "I'm not too great at this leading thing on my own. I need you to keep me on the right track."

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"So are you."

"I didn't get myself kidnapped." Clarke retorted, `annoyed.

"I know that." Bellamy said. "But you do have a habit of sneaking off on your own."

"Camp gets claustrophobic sometimes." Clarke admitted after a moment's pause.

"I get that princess, but the rest of the world is full of people who want to kill us." Bellamy said. "You can't go out on your own."

"And what, you're going to come with me?"

"Maybe." Bellamy replied, and sensing Clarke's inquisitive gaze, he quickly changed the subject. "Learnt anything interesting?"

"They're traitors."

"I figured that much out on my own princess."

"They want to use us to bargain with with the Grounders." Clarke continued, ignoring his remark. "They figure that if they get the Grounders onside by giving them the people who started this war, it'll be easier to massacre them and take over their territory."

"And what about our camp?" Bellamy inquired, already knowing the answer.

"We're expendable Bell. Once the sort out everything with the Grounders, they're going to march into camp, and kill us all. The Arc is dead in space, and its not going to survive much longer. They want to be the last survivors of humanity."

"Aiming high, I guess." Bellamy said. "We need to get out of here. How often do they come over to check on you?"

"Every ten minutes or so." Clarke said. "I haven't been giving them much trouble. I got hit on the head when they kidnapped me, so they figured that I was passed out the whole time."

"Clever, princess." Bellamy grinned. "I'm going to need you to do something."

"What?"

"There's a knife in the waistband of my pants. They didn't search me, so its still there." Bellamy said quietly. "I'm going to need you to get it."

Clarke looked at the distance between her hands, and his trousers. "I don't know if I can."

"Clarke. Yes, you can." Bellamy said. "Come on brave princess, get us out of here."

"I thought you were my rescue party."

"Maybe we just need to rescue each other." Bellamy said. He looked at her encouragingly, enough to make her move her fingers, trying to reach for the waistband of his trousers.

"You need to be quick princess."

"I'm going as quickly as I can." Clarke replied, catching the material of his pants, getting a decent grip.

"Y'know, I never thought this would be how you'd be getting into my pants."

"You wish, Bellamy." Clarke rolled her eyes. Her fingers worked inside the waistband of his trousers, skimming his skin a few times before she got a grip of the knife. Her touch felt hot against his skin, and he held his breath as she gently pulled the knife out.

"Give it to me." Bellamy said, holding out a finger for the blade.

Clarke nodded, and pressed it against his fingers, Bellamy getting an awkward grip of the blade.

"As soon as I get us free, run."

"Bellamy, we can't just-"

"They'll protect us." He inclined his head slightly towards the trees,

"You brought other people?" Clarke hissed.

"I'm not an idiot, I wouldn't go anywhere without backup." Bellamy said. "They're just too clever to get caught."

"Clever enough to know we need cover?"

"We are down here with _some_ intelligent people." Bellamy grinned. "Head straight into those trees, okay? Don't look back."

Clarke nodded nervously.

Bellamy cut himself free of the ropes, pressing himself to the tree as he reached behind Clarke's back, accidentally nicking her skin with the knife.

"Sorry."

"Just cut me free Bellamy."

Bellamy nodded, and sliced through the rope. "_Go_."

As soon as Clarke started to run, Diana and her people noticed. You could hardly miss the sound of branches breaking under someones feet, could you?

Bellamy reached for the second knife they had pulled from him when they tied him up, skidding on the earthy ground as he reached for it. As if on cue, shots were fired from the dense undergrowth, Diana's people not knowing where to begin.

Taking it as a sign he should start running, Bellamy started to back into the forest, their captors attention momentarily diverted. The one guard who noticed Bellamy moving was probably sorry he began to shout as one of Bellamy's knives hurtled toward him, lodging in his throat and cutting him off mid yell.

Turning, Bellamy started to run into the forest, running faster than he ever had in his whole life. He caught up to Clarke easily, the girl running too slowly, and looking back too often for his liking.

Grabbing her hand, he yanked her through the trees, pulling her over the uneven ground. She clung as tightly to his hand as he was to hers, the two of them running in a panicked silence, trying to put as much distance between them, and Diana's people as they could.

"Bellamy, Bell-" Clarke panted softly behind him. "What about everyone else?"

"We said we'd meet up at the field where Jasper found those nuts if we got separated."

Clarke nodded.

"You okay?"

"My mom is dead." She said quietly. "When Diana kidnapped me, I thought maybe - I thought maybe she had survived. She wasn't strapped in when they took off, and her neck snapped. She was dead before they even entered the atmosphere fully."

"I'm sorry Clarke."

"I didn't get to fix things." Clarke continued. "She died not knowing how much I loved her, despite everything."

"Parents always know Clarke. You don't need to tell them."

"That doesn't mean I don't wish I had told her."

"I wish I'd been able to tell my mom how much I loved her too." Bellamy admitted. "But I have to live with the fact I didn't, and so do you Clarke. Parents don't need to be told, but I know that doesn't make it feel any better. I wish I could fix this for you princess."

"We're barely even adults Bell, how are we meant to do this?" Clarke said after a pause.

"We'll do it together." Bellamy said, squeezing her hand. "Just, stop getting kidnapped, alright?"

"Once Bellamy. I got kidnapped once."

"Yeah, well, don't make a habit of it." Bellamy grinned. "Come on, we need to keep moving."

"And here was I think you and I were having a real breakthrough with our friendship." Clarke said, giving him a grin that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Princess, if you're in love with me, just say so."

"You wish." Clarke snorted, and pulled on his hand. "Lets go then."

"Alright, _Princess._" Bellamy smirked. "Your royal servants await at camp."

"If I really was a princess, you'd be carrying me back to camp - don't you _dare _try and pick me up Bellamy Blake, or so help me god."

Bellamy grinned. "As my princess wishes."

They started to run again, their interlocked fingers urging the both of them on, the two unofficial leaders drawing strength from each other in a strange way. They caught up to the rest of the rescue party, Octavia hugging them both gratefully, for a second all fights and disagreements forgotten.

It wasn't until they were back at camp, hours later, that Clarke and Bellamy had a second alone.

"Bellamy?" Clarke said, her fingers brushing softly against the elbow of his jacket.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For saving me." Clarke said, offering him a soft smile. It wasn't so long ago that she was hanging in a Grounder trap, her life depending on Bellamy - and she knew he had contemplated dropping her. She saw it in his eyes.

He saved her then, for whatever reason, and he saved her for real this time, because he needed her. They needed each other now.

Bellamy returned the smile. "Anytime princess."

* * *

**author's note:** I love the idea of Bellamy and Clarke being a slow burner, and it makes more sense - but I couldn't resist a bit of flirty(ish) banter and a little bit of fluff. This was originally posted on tumblr, but I decided to post some of my Bellamy/Clarke fic over here as well. I'm fairly new to writing for this show and pairing (new being about four days) so criticism and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
